No Strings On Us
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: There's a new girl at Pinocchio's school, and she's... different. It might be the beginnings of love, but first they must overcome the troublesome past that has chased her for so long. weird but this is Pinocchio/OC OK? Rating because... yeah. XD


**Disclaimer: Um. Don't own Pinocchio. Wish I did, BUT I DON'T. Belongs to Disney unfortunately. Lucky bastards... *goes to her Emo Corner to write more* The only things I own are Margali and Juliet.**

**I REALLY hope you guys enjoy and review. Also, I'm sorry it's so short but hey, it's just the prologue. Next chap will DEFINITELY be longer, I promise. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>All I can remember is running.<em>

_It was dark, so I couldn't see much. My eyes weren't meant to work well in the dark, but when there was light they worked fantastically. It was raining as well, but a good thing it wasn't an all-out storm. A light rain, and actually rather warm too. I was glad she was with me, or else I wouldn't have had the will to go on. She was shouting at me, as rain dripped down her face and bare arms..._

"**Fretta!" ****(1)** she shouted, breathing heavily as she sped up. She struggled to keep moving and to breathe as she ran. She slipped into English, her first language. **"How can someone so fat run so fast?"**

_I could hear him behind us. **"Come back with-a my prized a-puppet! You get back here with her! Lo ucciderò! **_**(4)**_** Margali!"**_

_I stumbled and almost fell into a puddle of water. My new legs weren't exactly working well, as I barely knew how to use them properly._

_The woman, Margali, was about as fast as I was. **"Come on, faster!"** she yelled, and just as I looked at her I couldn't tell the rain from tears on her face. **"Come on, we can make it!"**_

_I tried to speed up, but when I looked behind us he was still there. I cried, shrieking at that man. I had no real tears now, but the dry sobs were there. **"Just leave us ALONE!"** I shouted. **"G-Go away!"**_

_All of a sudden, I tripped over a rock and was propelled facefirst into a puddle. I began to scream, a shrill sound that I could hardly believe was coming out of me. "**Mommy! Mommy, help me!"**_

"_**Juliet!"** Margali ran back for me, and just as the man was about to reach me she scooped me up off the ground, kicked him somewhere below the stomach, and began running like hell had been released behind us. **"C'mon, we'll make it! We can make it!"**_

_After what seemed like forever, Margali rushed around a corner, still carrying me, and pressed her back against a wall. She held me tight and covered my mouth, her hand cold and wet and trembling. **"Shh, shh,"** she whispered, probably more to herself than to me._

_I kept as quiet and still as I could. I was frightened of what would happen if he found us._

_The man sloshed past us, hobbling and muttering angrily in Italian. **"Margali! Lo ucciderò! I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

_I buried my face within the safety of Margali's bosom and whimpered, clutching her around the waist tightly. I somehow retained memories of when I was not alive, and they were not pleasant at all. That man had done awful things to Margali; said awful things to and about me; locked me in a cage while he did the same to another puppet and said awful things to him too. He was not a good man._

"_**Don't fret, my Juliet, my little china doll,"** Margali sang lowly. **"Everything will be fine, it's just going to take time... but soon we'll be free of it all..."** She held me tight to her, and I felt a tear slip down her face and onto my cheek. **"I will never let you go again. I promise."**_

* * *

><p><strong>(2) Sta prendendo = He's catching up<strong>

**(3) Maledicalo = Damn it (yeah, Margali's got a mouth soooo...)**

**(4) Lo ucciderò = I'll kill you**

**OK well... I'm sorry if this is weird or something but I got the urge to watch Pinocchio and I've now watched it 3 times in the last week. Fell in love with it ALL OVER AGAIN. I realized that the first time I watched it when I was little... um, I had no idea what was going on. XD So this idea kinda wound itself around my brain and uh... wouldn't let go.**

**Anyone who can guess the meaning behind Margali's name gets an official conscience badge! LOL. (Hint: It's from a comic book. That's the only thing I'm telling you though.)**

**PLEASE. If you read, review. I know Pinocchio isn't the most popular category, but I see some of the other ones (all 12 of them ) with quite a few reviews. I hope mine will be good enough, so PLEASE. I'LL LOVE YA FOREVER! And you get a hug from Pinocchio. :D Ain't THAT the most coolest thing ever?**

**Thanks! ^^  
><strong>


End file.
